La verdad sobre squibs y gatos
by Cris Snape
Summary: Argus Filch extraña muchísimo a la difunta Señora Norris y la profesora McGonagall, harta de la situación, le habla de Arabella Figg sin saber las consecuencias que eso traerá para la pareja de solitarios squibs. Participa en el reto "Parejas Extrañas" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**LA VERDAD SOBRE SQUIBS Y GATOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter es creación de la Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el resto __**"Parejas extrañas" **__del foro __**"La Sala de los Menesteres"**__. La idea es escribir sobre parejas poco vistas en el fandom de Harry Potter y para esta ocasión he elegido a dos squibs muy diferentes entre ellos como son Arabella Figg y Argus Filch pero que comparten un gusto extraordinario por los mininos. Espero que el os guste._

* * *

La guerra en el mundo mágico se ha llevado muchas cosas, pero lo que más le duele a Argus Filch, el huraño celador del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, es la pérdida de su querida Señora Norris. Su pequeña gatita atigrada que tanta compañía y cariño le ha dado a lo largo de los años, su única compañía durante las largas noches de invierno y su mejor amiga desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Mientras todo el mundo llora la muerte de sus seres queridos, Argus toma en brazos el cadáver de su pobre Señora Norris y armado con una pala camina hasta los límites del Bosque Prohibido y allí excava una tumba para ella. Escucha los rumores maliciosos de la gente, personas que aseguran que le importa más un estúpido animal que todas las vidas que la guerra ha arrebatado, pero Argus hace oídos sordos porque ya está acostumbrado a las críticas.

Además, ¿por qué debería importarle a él que un chico llamado Colin Creevey se haya muerto? Para él, es otro estudiante más, un chico ruidoso y desobediente que pisoteaba sus suelos recién fregados y que acostumbraba atascar los retretes con papel higiénico sólo para reírse de él mientras recogía los excrementos del suelo con cepillo y cogedor. Y si él no hizo tal cosa, lo hicieron sus amigos o le causó mucha gracia que algún compañero contara esas anécdotas. Porque si Argus tiene una cosa clara es que nadie nunca le ha apreciado sinceramente. Nadie excepto la Señora Norris. Su pobre, pobre gatita atigrada.

Cuando Argus termina de cavar y mete el cuerpo de su mejor amiga en la tumba, le cuesta un mundo contener las ganas de llorar. Se ha quedado tan solo que le da miedo cubrir al animal con la tierra. ¿Quién le hará compañía a partir de ahora? ¿Quién le ayudará a hacer la ronda por el castillo y le avisará si hay alumnos desobedientes trasteando por los pasillos? ¿Quién lamerá su cara para despertarle por las mañanas? ¿Quién, por todos los demonios, será su mejor y único amigo a partir de ahora?

Argus solloza y agita la cabeza sin querer pensar en la soledad que siempre ha estado presente en su vida, desde que era un niño y todos en la familia Filch le rechazaban por su condición de squib. Es como un náufrago a la deriva en el mundo mágico y, aunque en su juventud intentó probar suerte entre muggles, no salió bien porque nunca se sintió parte de esa sociedad. Sabe que otros de su misma condición han sabido encauzar sus vidas y son felices, pero él no. Le gusta estar en Hogwarts, pero no es feliz porque lo único que hace es conformarse con lo que tiene. Ahora que la señora Norris no está, ni siquiera podrá hacer eso. Se estremece al imaginar lo que se le viene encima y se pregunta si será capaz de soportarlo.

Tira la primera palada solo para distraerse. Durante un instante conserva la esperanza de que la Señora Norris se mueva y maúlle, pero el cuerpo sigue tan inerte como antes. Argus lanza la segunda palada y siente algo cálido y salado recorrerle las mejillas. Quiere parar, tomarse un respiro y esperar un poco más sólo para asegurarse de que esa muerte no es una falsa alarma, pero una vocecita en su cabeza le convence para que siga adelante, para que termine con ese dolor cuanto antes. Así pues, entre lágrimas y jadeos, Argus Filch termina de dar sepultura a la pobre, pobre Señora Norris.

Después, permanece unos minutos allí parado, observando la tumba y pensando en que tal vez algún día grave un epitafio en piedra para su querida gatita. Se merece un homenaje respetuoso y sincero y Argus se lo ofrece en silencio, aún llorando un poco y con la cabeza echa un lío. Cuando se aleja del lugar rumbo al castillo, siente que ya no tiene ningún motivo para continuar viviendo.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall es, ante todo, una mujer sincera. Argus Filch nunca le ha caído nada bien y eso no ha cambiado después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero debe reconocer que está preocupada por el hombre. Porque Argus ya no gruñe ni despotrica ni se pelea con Peeves ni habla sobre torturar a los alumnos. Argus se limita a ir de un lado a otro del castillo, limpiando los pasillos ya reformados e ignorando a los alumnos que han regresado a Hogwarts después de los horribles acontecimientos del último año. Argus ya no es un viejo gruñón al que es mejor ni acercarse siquiera porque se ha transformado en la viva imagen de la desesperación y la tristeza. Minerva incluso está bastante segura de haberle escuchado llorar a escondidas y sabe perfectamente a qué se debe ese estado tan deprimente: la muerte de la Señora Norris.

Minerva tampoco puede decir que la gata le cayera en gracia. Era un animal arisco y agresivo del que procuraba mantenerse alejada, pero ciertamente le hacía compañía a Filch y le ayudaba en sus labores como conserje. La nueva directora del colegio puede entender que Argus la eche de menos y es por eso por lo que esa mañana le pide hablar con él, porque cree haber encontrado un buen remedio para devolver al conserje a un estado un poco más normal. Prefiere mil veces a un señor Filch gruñón antes que a un señor Filch llorón.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo, profesora? —Pregunta una vez en el despacho de la directora, mientras toma asiento con un poco de dificultad. Minerva ignora cuál es su edad exacta, pero Argus se ve demasiado mayor como para que sus huesos no estén un poco resentidos—. ¿Tiene alguna objeción que hacerle a mi trabajo?

—¡Oh, no! No se preocupe, señor Filch. Todos estamos muy satisfechos con su desempeño laboral.

—¿Y los elfos no se han quejado? —Argus entorna los ojos y su voz suena bronca, como si ahora no estuviera triste y sí bastante enfadado—. Porque esas criaturas son…

—Los elfos domésticos no han dicho nada en su contra, señor Filch. Está usted aquí por otros motivos.

—¿Por cuáles?

Minerva está preocupada por ese hombre, pero ciertamente su tono de voz no invita a ser amable con él. Sin embargo, la bruja siempre ha sido una mujer decidida y está más que dispuesta a llevar a cabo sus trascendentales planes.

—Supe que su gata, la Señora Norris, falleció durante el enfrentamiento con los mortífagos —Filch se envara y no hace comentario alguno, aunque ha apretado los dientes y clava las uñas en los reposabrazos de su butacón—. Lamento mucho su pérdida.

—Sí. Ya.

—También he venido notando que se encuentra usted muy afectado por la pérdida y me gustaría ayudarle a sentirse mejor —Argus la mira como si se estuviera preparando para soltarle alguna fresca, pero finalmente se muerde la lengua. Debe pensar que no es adecuado ser irrespetuoso con la directora de Hogwarts—. Es por eso por lo que he pensado que tal vez podría interesarle conocer a Arabella Figg.

— ¿Quién es esa?

—La señora Figg es una squib que durante muchos años mantuvo una excelente relación con el difunto director Dumbledore. Vive en el mundo muggle y, al igual que a usted, le gustan mucho los gatos.

Minerva ve cómo el señor Filch frunce el ceño. Su cuerpo se ha relajado bastante, pero parece estar bastante confundido respecto a las intenciones de la mujer.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

—Pues verá, señor Filch. Sé de buena tinta que una de las gatas de la señora Figg ha tenido una camada de gatitos hace poco tiempo. Si habla con ella tal vez acepte hacerle entrega de uno de ellos.

Argus parpadea, sorprendido ante esa información, y finalmente parece sentirse infinitamente disgustado.

—¿Pretende usted decirme que debo sustituir a mi querida Señora Norris?

Minerva no se esperaba una reacción como esa, pero la entiende perfectamente y por eso se apresura a hablar.

—Por supuesto que no creo que la Señora Norris pueda ser reemplazada, señor Filch. Sé lo importante que era para usted y ningún otro gato podría ocupar su lugar, pero estoy convencida de que usted podría encontrar agradable contar con la compañía de un nuevo gatito, uno que se gane su afecto por méritos propios.

Argus permanece con los ojos entornados durante un buen rato, pensando sin duda en lo que la directora acaba de decirle. Y justo cuando Minerva empieza a creer que se ha quedado en estado catatónico, Filch carraspea y habla con esa voz brusca con la que siempre ha querido asustar a los alumnos de la escuela.

—¿Dónde dice que vive esa señora Figg?

* * *

—¡Oh, mi querida Rania! Has sido una gata muy valiente. ¡Y mira qué gatitos más bonitos has traído al mundo! Apuesto a que te gustaría que nos los quedásemos todos en casa, ¿verdad, preciosa mía? Pero la verdad es que no sé dónde los vamos a meter.

Arabella mira su casa con preocupación. Ciertamente es una vivienda de un tamaño aceptable, pero tiene demasiados gatos y en esas condiciones resulta muy difícil mantenerlo todo limpio y alimentar a los animales. Rania, su preciosa gata de abundante y esponjoso pelo blanco, ha tenido una camada de siete gatitos, todos sanos y fuertes y, aunque a Arabella le gusta la idea de quedarse con todos, sabe que no puede ser. Son demasiados gatos, demasiadas bocas que alimentar y demasiadas cosas que limpiar y ella ya no está en edad para esos trotes. Por ese motivo, en cuanto los encantadores animalitos sean un poco más grandes, los repartirá entre los niños del barrio. Sabe que hay al menos cinco familias interesadas. Buenas familias que cuidan correctamente de sus mascotas, Arabella se ha asegurado de ello.

—¿Sabes qué? Posiblemente tengamos que darlos en adopción, pero se quedarán a vivir aquí cerca, en el barrio. Y estarán a salvo, mi preciosa Rania, te lo aseguro.

La gata, que en ese momento está muy ocupada lamiendo el incipiente pelo de sus crías, la mira un instante como si hubiera entendido perfectamente lo que Arabella ha dicho. Y le bufa, dejando muy claro lo que piensa sobre eso de que le quiten a sus pequeños gatitos. Por encima de su cadáver.

A Arabella no le gusta que Rania se haya enfadado y se dispone a convencerla de la conveniencia de sus planes, pero justo entonces suena el timbre de la puerta y se apresura a abrir. Hace poco tuvo un nuevo accidente doméstico y se rompió una muñeca, así que posiblemente sea el chico del supermercado que ha venido a traerle la compra que ha encargado por teléfono. Le cae bien ese chico. Es muy amable con ella y está interesado en uno de los gatitos porque tiene un hermano pequeño que se muere de ganas por tener una mascota. Pero no es él quien llega a su casa esa mañana, sino un hombre de aspecto desaliñado, con el pelo largo y canoso y la cara repleta de arrugas. A pesar de que su ropa ha conocido tiempos mejores, está perfectamente afeitado y desprende un aroma agradable. Cuando habla, su voz suena como un ladrido aunque se empeñe en parecer amable y educado. Tan amable y educado que se ha quitado el sombrero y ha inclinado la cabeza ligeramente, como uno de esos caballeros de los que ya no quedan.

—Buenas tardes, ¿es usted la señora Arabella Figg?

—Así es —Dice ella, aún maravillada por los exquisitos modales del buen señor.

—Permítame que me presente —El hombre extiende una mano que Arabella estrecha sin pensárselo. Su apretón es fuerte y agradable y la mujer piensa que su primera impresión no podría ser mejor—. Me llamo Argus Filch y estoy aquí por recomendación de la profesora Minerva McGonagall.

Arabella abre mucho los ojos y se dice que eso lo explica todo. Entre los muggles las buenas costumbres se han ido olvidando poco a poco, pero entre los brujos aún quedan caballeros de verdad. Y aunque la pone un poco nerviosa estar nuevamente frente a un mago, se las apaña para hacerse a un lado y permitirle la entrada a su humilde morada.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! Pase usted, señor Filch, por favor.

El hombre le sonríe e inclina nuevamente la cabeza antes de traspasar el umbral. Echa un vistazo un tanto disimulado a su alrededor y no tarda en localizar a Philip, su anciano gato siamés.

—Tiene usted una casa encantadora, señora Figg. Y ya veo que le gustan los gatos.

—Sí. Mis gatitos son una compañía excelente —Arabella agarra a Philip y sonríe cuando el recién llegado le acaricia detrás de las orejas y le arranca un ronroneo. Las cosas no hacen más que mejorar porque pocas personas en el mundo son capaces de caerle bien a su revoltoso siamés—. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?

—No será necesario, muchas gracias. En realidad, he venido precisamente por los gatos.

—¿De veras?

—La profesora McGonagall me ha comentado que una de sus gatas ha tenido una camada de cachorros hace poco. ¿Es verdad? —Arabella asiente, intrigada—. Pues verá usted, señora Figg. Hace poco tiempo tuve la desgracia de perder a la señora Norris, mi gata desde hace muchos años.

—¡Oh, señor Filch! Lo lamento muchísimo —Y realmente lo siente porque no puede imaginarse nada peor que perder a una de sus adoradas mascotas.

—Estoy atravesando unos momentos muy duros, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez tener un nuevo gatito me haga sentir mejor.

—Por supuesto que sí —Arabella asiente y ve la luz al final del túnel—. ¿Tal vez está usted interesado en uno de los gatitos de mi Rania?

—Me gustaría verlos, si no es mucha molestia.

—Claro, venga conmigo.

Arabella deja a Philip en el suelo y guía a Filch hasta la cocina. Se siente particularmente orgullosa de tenerlo todo tan limpio y aromatizado a pesar de la muñeca rota y de los numerosos gatos que lo pueblan todo. Pero sus gatos están bien educados y nunca realizarían sus funciones vitales en sitios inadecuados, eso por supuesto.

Rania sigue adecentando a sus crías y se pone a la defensiva cuando ve al desconocido señor Filch. A muchas personas les da por espantarse ante esa muestra de violencia protectora, pero el recién llegado se ríe y habla con cierta condescendía.

—¡Vaya! Tenemos a una madre con mal carácter.

—Disculpe a Rania, señor Filch. No consiente que nadie se acerque a sus crías, pero estoy segura de que mejorará cuando sean un poco mayores.

—No se preocupe, me gustan los animales con temperamento —El señor Filch no tiene reparos a la hora de acercarse a la cesta de los gatitos y, sin más, acaricia la cabeza de una Rania que aún le enseña los dientes. Un segundo después, se pone a ronronear como ya hiciera su compañero siamés y Arabella no da crédito—. No pasa nada, querida. No quiero dañar a tus hijitos e hijitas. Eres una buena madre, ¿lo sabías?

Rania apoya la cabeza en el mullido cojín del cesto mientras el señor Filch pasa a examinar a los gatitos. Dos de ellos son completamente blancos, otro es negro con manchas blancas, otros dos son pardos y uno anaranjado, pero ninguno de ellos llama la atención del hombre como lo hace uno atigrado.

—¡Oh, pequeñín! ¡Cómo te pareces a mi querida señora Norris!

Rania permite que el señor Filch coja entre sus manos al gatito, que aún es demasiado pequeño para ver nada pero que parece fijar sus ojos en el hombre. Arabella está sorprendidísima porque ella apenas ha podido acercarse a las crías sin que la madre le arañe las manos. Indudablemente el señor Filch es un candidato perfecto para quedarse con uno de los gatitos.

—¿Le gustaría quedarse con él, señor Filch?

—Realmente me ha causado una buena impresión, pero antes de tomar una decisión me gustaría asegurarme de que su carácter es el adecuado. ¿Le importaría que volviera a visitarla, señora Figg? Me gustaría observar su crecimiento.

—Por supuesto, señor Filch. No tengo ningún inconveniente.

* * *

—¿Puedo invitarle a una taza de té, señor Filch?

Argus, que tiene en su regazo a su futura nueva mascota, mira a la señora Figg y realmente la encuentra hermosa. Es por eso por lo que está en su casa nuevamente. Cuando decidió seguir el consejo de la profesora McGonagall y visitar a Arabella, pensaba llevarse a un gato y criarlo él mismo con biberón tal y como hiciera con la señora Norris, pero es que Arabella Figg le cautivó. Más incluso que ese pequeño animalito que en ese momento se remueve levemente entre sus manos y que sólo está un poco más grande que la última vez que lo vio, tres días antes.

—En realidad preferiría un poco de café. Si no es molestia.

—Claro que no. ¿Cómo lo quiere?

—Solo y sin azúcar.

La señora Figg asiente y desaparece rumbo a la cocina. Sí, es jodidamente guapa la buena mujer. Y una squib, así que Argus puede tomarse la libertad de verla como a una igual, no como le pasa con todos esos magos que trabajan en Hogwarts y que siempre lo miran por encima del hombro, como si valiera menos por no tener magia. Ellos y todo el mundo desde que Argus puede recordar, aunque no le guste pensar mucho en ello.

Cinco minutos después, Arabella regresa con el café y un platito con pastas caseras y Figg devuelve a su gatito a la cesta. Rania lo recibe efusivamente y comienza a lamerle el pelaje una y otra vez.

—Así que conoce a usted a Minerva McGonagall —Comenta la señora Figg como quién no quiere la cosa.

—Efectivamente. Trabajo en Hogwarts.

—¿Es usted profesor?

—En realidad soy sólo el conserje. ¡Qué más quisiera yo que dar clase!

—¿Por qué dice eso?

Argus sabe por experiencia que confesar su condición no es algo bueno, pero siente que con Arabella no hay nada que temer porque, después de todo, tienen ciertas cosas en común.

—Porque soy un squib, señor Figg.

—¡Oh! —La mujer se ve claramente sorprendida—. Lo ignoraba por completo.

—Claro que lo ignoraba. Se lo acabo de decir.

Argus se arrepiente porque, aunque en realidad su intención ha sido la de bromear un poco, por culpa de su voz ha sonado bastante brusco y la señora Figg ha terminado por entornar los ojos. No se la ve muy contenta, pero finalmente le hace una nueva pregunta. A Argus le entristece que suene diferente, menos alegre y simpática.

—¿Cómo es trabajar en Hogwarts?

—Francamente, señora Figg —Argus cree que, después de lo ocurrido, se merece un poco de sincerad—. Me resulta un poco frustrante.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no es agradable ver cómo un montón de niños pueden hacer cosas que uno nunca podrá llegar a hacer.

—Entiendo —Arabella le da un sorbo a su taza de té—. ¿Y no sería mejor para usted trabajar en otro sitio?

—¿Dónde?

—Pues en un lugar en el que no tenga que ver constantemente cómo la gente hace magia.

—¿Se refiere usted al mundo muggle?

—Efectivamente.

Argus se estremece ligeramente al recordar ciertas experiencias pasadas.

—Lo intenté una vez y no salió demasiado bien.

—¿Por qué no?

Argus se lo piensa y realmente no sabe qué decir porque nunca se ha planteado qué salió mal. Ciertamente echaba de menos el único mundo que conocía, el de sus padres y sus hermanos, pero en realidad nunca les dio una oportunidad real a los muggles. ¿Había sido eso un error?

—Simplemente no funcionó.

Arabella asiente y sonríe mientras bebe un poco más de té. Parece que el repentino disgusto de antes se le ha pasado un poco.

—Apuesto a que nunca antes había puesto un pie en el mundo muggle.

—Mis familiares eran todos magos. No pintábamos nada en un sitio así.

—Mis padres también eran brujos y me acompañaron durante algún tiempo en esta aventura, hasta que me habitué a convivir con gente sin magia.

Argus, que en su vida ha intercambiado palabra con otro squib, se sorprende enormemente al escuchar aquello. En casa, su condición no trajo más que disgustos. Sus hermanos se burlaban de él, su padre le insultaba y le daba correazos y su madre lloraba, avergonzada y sintiéndose un fracaso por haber dado a luz a un squib. ¿Acaso no era siempre así?

—¡Oh, señor Filch! No se crea. Mis padres se llevaron un buen disgusto cuando supieron que nunca iría a Hogwarts ni podría hacer magia, pero mi padre siempre fue un hombre decidido y tomó cartas en el asunto. Buscó un profesor de cultura muggle que me enseñó un montón de cosas. Yo lo odiaba, pero mis padres no me permitieron desistir. Y cuando cumplí dieciocho años, mi padre dijo que ya iba siendo hora de que hiciera algo útil y me hizo estudiar para ser secretaria. Después de eso, me instalé definitivamente entre los muggle y ya ve donde vivo ahora.

Argus mira a la casa y se dice que es un buen sitio. Un hogar. Y, aunque algo le dice que no es el momento para interesarse por ciertos asuntos, no puede evitar hacer la pregunta porque realmente necesita que la respuesta sea negativa.

—¿Encontró al señor Figg entre los muggles?

Arabella se queda seria y silenciosa y finalmente suelta una carcajada.

—¡Mi querido señor Filch! Me temo que nunca ha habido un señor Figg.

—¿Por qué no? Es usted encantadora.

Y Argus se muerde la lengua porque eso sí es inadecuado, pero entonces Arabella le mira con los ojos cargados de ternura y le coge la mano. Es tan agradable que Argus no quiere que se acabe nunca porque es la primera vez en toda su vida que alguien le toca de esa manera.

—¿Realmente le parezco encantadora, señor Filch?

Argus carraspea y piensa en alguna forma de enmendar la situación. Como no se le ocurre nada, decide que la verdad es una buena opción.

—No me gustaría que piense usted que soy un desvergonzado, señora Figg, pero sí me parece que es usted encantadora —Argus vuelve a carraspear y siente cómo los colores se le suben a las mejillas—. Es usted una mujer de muy buen ver, me resulta muy agradable conversar con usted y me gustaría venir a visitarla todos los días. Si no le parece mal, por supuesto.

—¿Se propone usted cortejarme, señor Filch?

Suena ridículo, pero es lo que quiere.

—Sí, bueno, yo…

—Pues que sepa que me parece una idea excepcional, señor Filch. Es usted un auténtico caballero.

* * *

—No puede llamarlo Señora Norris.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Pues porque es un macho, hombre de Dios!

Argus frunce el ceño. Ha pasado un mes desde que conociera a Arabella y desde entonces no ha dejado de visitarla todos los días. El pobre Hagrid está harto de llevarlo de un sitio a otro con su nueva escoba voladora, pero a Argus no le preocupa. Que se aguante, que tampoco tiene tantas cosas que hacer.

—A mí me parece un hombre perfecto —Asegura Argus mirando al precioso animal, que juguetea con sus hermanitos y parece encantado de la vida.

—Es perfecto para una hembra, no para un macho. ¿Acaso quiere usted causarle una crisis de identidad?

—¡Qué crisis y qué crisis! Es un nombre precioso. Además, se parece tanto a la Señora Norris.

—Con más motivo. Este gato es un animal único. No puede ponerle el nombre de otro que tuvo antes, menos aún si ese otro era del género contrario.

Argus guarda silencio y observa al gatito. ¡Bah! Arabella tiene razón, como siempre, pero tal vez esa situación pueda ayudarle a convencerla para hacer algo que tiene en mente desde hace días.

—De acuerdo. Me replantearé lo del nombre si usted se replantear el aceptarme como habitante permanente de esta casa.

—¡Señor Filch!

Arabella suena escandalizada, pero en realidad sonríe porque en las últimas semanas el amor ha surgido entre ellos, imparable y pasional como el de dos jovenzuelos. Si no ha cedido antes a los deseos del hombre es porque lo ha considerado indecoroso pero, demonios, son un par de ancianos solitarios. ¿Dónde está el decoro ahí?

—No se espante tanto, señora Figg. Después de lo ocurrido el otro día, creo que ambos deseamos compartir nuestras vidas con total libertad.

—Pero tendría que dejar su empleo en Hogwarts.

—¡Bah! Odio a esa panda de brujos presumidos. Además, soy viejo y tengo algunos ahorros. Si me vengo aquí, podremos cuidar de nuestros gatitos con comodidad. La ayudaría a limpiar la casa y me encargaría de que no tenga más accidentes. Odio que sus huesos estén rotos todo el tiempo.

—No exagere, señor Filch.

—No es exageración, querida señora Figg —Argus coge las manos de su amante y las besa con toda la ternura que es capaz de reunir—. Quiero cuidar de usted y que usted cuide de mí. Acépteme, por favor.

Ella le mira fijamente, los ojos repletos de brillantes lágrimas, y finalmente asiente.

—No me deja otra opción, querido. Puede venirse a casa cuando quiera.

Argus sonríe como nunca antes lo ha hecho y le da un beso en los labios que dura mucho más de la cuenta. Cuando se separan, mira a su gatito, el que no será adoptado por los niños muggles del barrio, y encuentra el nombre ideal para él.

—¿Ha oído eso, Señor Norris? No nos vamos a ninguna parte.

Arabella sonríe y, aunque considera que Argus no tiene una mente precisamente brillante, encuentra el nombre del gatito de lo más adecuado. Señor Norris. Un nuevo miembro de su familia desde ese día y para siempre.

**FIN**


End file.
